tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Competition for Amazing Major Prizes 2: Revamped
I'm signing up! D:< [[User:TotalDramaAddict|'TDAddict']] - You know who he is, 02:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Co-host Needed This is a collab camp so, another host is needed. CAMP2 needs a host who, basically has great camps. Volunteers? I would like to 8) My camps: Total Drama: War of the Camps & Total Drama: World i$ Yours. TDI$F was 02:36, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ME :D my camps: The trials 1 & Spell City CRAZYREXISGUARDINGTHETRIALSANDCITYSERIES :D 08:11, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I would like to sign up as co-host :P If not, I guess I'll try out as a contestant xD Aimerstalk 23:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I wanna be co-host, I won last time, and I wanna host an epic camp :D This is Bob. Bob says Hi! ''' 15:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC)' Im in! '''Guys...I already picked the co-host about a week ago. xD It's TDISF. -w- TDA15 is cool 21:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC)' SIgn-ups By signing up, you promise to not godplay, to be as active as possible knowing that three absenses means an instant elimination. I promise 8). Jake Got those iTunes? :3 02:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Platypus 02:57, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I was once a n00b. Then became a user. I am now an admin........On other wikias! :P 05:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) MY TURN :D CRAZYREXISGUARDINGTHETRIALSANDCITYSERIES :D 08:00, April 27, 2011 (UTC) -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 11:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I, Zoomer72, promise not to godplay and be as active as possible. Zoomer72! Guess who it is? 12:00, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I, Natedog14, Promise not to godplay and be active as possible. Natedog14 IS IN THE HOUSE! TDAddict is once again signing up. D:< [[User:TotalDramaAddict|'TDAddict']] - You know who he is, 19:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I ,Teamnoah123, promise not to godplay and to be as actve as possible. TEAMNOAH!@# I'd like to join!Shadow 101 20:03, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I promise... No Need to Fear! Mr. E is here!! 00:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I promise :D Leshawnafan! The featured diva '' 20:17, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Add song challenges too BTW. Then, we can have FIVE types of challenges. :) -- 'Webkinz Mania' ('Talk' | ' ) 21:04, April 28, 2011 (UTC) WHY DID HE PASS ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Natedog14 I'll promise also. -w- :P 21:06, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I promsie that I, Jessica, will not miss more than three challenges without informing a host that I will not be able to make it. I also promise that I will remember that I am in in this camp (because I have forgotton I signed up in a camp before) and to make sure I've done the challenge.--He still cries when he poops. Thanks for being cool, guys. 21:08, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I Zannabanna Promice To not Godplay, or miss more than three challenges! You'll Never Catch Me Alive! Wait Are You Canadian? I am Signing up-Natedog14 I am Signing up-Natedog 14 I promise, I wanna try again! =D -Nduke<3'sKG *promises* O.o [[User:Kgman04|~ Kgman04!]] '''♪ [[User talk:Kgman04|'Talk!']] ♫''' Aimers: I promise to do all of that >:3 Only take this sign up to consideration if I do not become co-host... '''Aimerstalk 23:02, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I sign up. --M M 21:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I, Kate, promise not to godplay or miss more than three challenges (except from May 13-16 because I've got camp. -w-) I was to lazy to come up with a better signature. Or to spell check it... 21:33, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 19:46, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I promise! Dianted (talk) 23:45, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I promised and I did. --This is Nemoleegreen 00:16, December 4, 2013 (UTC)